Ojamajo Doremi Teenager life
by Kotadore 4 ever
Summary: Las Ojamajo tienen ahora 17 años y muchas cosas van cambiar para mejor y para peor... Fanfic con mucho kotadore y un poco de MassaHazu :) No mucho buena para los Akatdores o FugiHazu...
1. Chapter 1

_**Ojamajo Doremi Teenager life**_

Me mire al espejo una e otra vez. No es que yo creo que yo sea hermosa, me miro porque estoy muy nerviosa. E porque estoy nerviosa? Pues porque va ser hoy que yo voy saber la respuesta de Kotake para la mía carta de amor!

Y vos preguntáis "Te gusta el tuyo amigo de infancia Tetsuya Kotake?"

Si! Lo amo desde siempre pero solo hace 4 años lo descubrí! Y hace 4 años también le envié mi carta de amor, pero no he tenido respuesta de el, hasta hace 1 año en que me ha dicho que me respondía a mi cartita después de jugar en después de la nacional.

- Doremi vas llegar tarde! – me gritaba mi mama! Yo me miro más una vez y después salgo de casa a correr.

- Cuando llego a mi destino, tenía a mi espera para entrar Mutsumi, Hasebe, Yada y Hazuki.

- Estás nerviosa Doremi? – me pregunto Mutsumi.

- Yo?! Claro que no! – dice yo tratando de ocultar mi nervosismo.

- Entonces vámonos! – Dice Hazuki abrazada a Yada (porque los 2 ya son novios desde mis 13 años).

Pero cuando yo me iba a sentarme con mis amigos, un hombre me sujeto la mano.

- Tú eres Doremi Harukaze? – me pregunto.

- S…si. Porque? Que quiere de mí? – pregunte yo con las mejillas rojas (Yo soy muy tímida)

Bien tu lugar no es aquí! Lo jugador 10 de la equipa pedio para usted estar sentada con lo entrenador en la bancada.

Lo jugador 10 era Tetsuya, pero porque el quería que yo estívese en la bancada con lo entrenador? Entonces seguí lo señor e con las mejillas muchísimo rojas me mire la partida di futbol de lo Nacional.

Kotake jugaba mucho bien, era lo mejor, se notaba que el amaba lo futbol. El de vez en cuando me miraba serio.

"Kotake eres un chico muy misterioso. Porque me miras serio? Porque me vas rechazar? O es solo para me poner miedo?"

**Esta fanfic es una "continuación" de Ojamajo Doremi 16…**

**Espero que les tenga gustado.**

**Cap 2- La respuesta de Tetsuya...**


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2 la respuesta de Tetsuya

Pov Doremi

La partida se acabo, la equipa de Tetsuya es la vencedora. Lo entrenador corrió para abrazar los jugadores. Tetsuya estaba muy feliz, su sueño se tenía realizado.

"Pero y se el no me quiere?" – pensé yo por un segundo, lo mire triste, claro que no me quería, no soy tan guapa como es Onpu, ni tan fuerte como Aiko, tan inteligente como Hazuki o tan buena pastelera como Momoko. Lo miré una última vez y corrí de allí…

- Espera!- sentí alguien a agarrar-me. Era Tetsuya. – Porque te has ido?

- Porque no quiero sufrir! Tu eres tan adulto, tan serio y…y yo solo soy una niña pequeña! – empecé a llorar y el me abrazo.

- Doremi… No hables así de ti! Para mi tu eres la chica más perfecta y no me importa se eres infantil. – el se acerco de mi… y … y me besó.

- Tetsuya yo te amo… - dice yo en cuanto lo abrazaba!

Se paso 1 semana desde ese dia y hace 1 semana soy novia de Tetsuya! Estoy tan feliz! El es tan dulce conmigo!

Estaba yo a irme a las clases con mis amigas Momoko y Aiko cuando vi que Kaori con unas fotos.

- Kaori que fotos son esas? – mire una foto de Kotake. Pero porque estaba ella con una foto de mi novio?!

- Tu novio no te dice lo que ha hecho?! – me pregunta Kaori con un sonrisa.

- Que ha hecho Tetsuya?! – pregunté yo muy seria.

- Pues lo tuyo novio, está tomando drogas para vencer las partidas de futbol!

Pero que está diciendo esta tonta?! Kotake no es un drogado! El tiene mucho talento para lo futbol! Al ver la suya sonrisa burlona, la golpeé y empezamos a luchar nosotras 2. Yo tenía "estudiado" un poquito de las reglas de futbol y estuve viendo todos los entrenamientos de futbol de Tetsuya! No esa noticia es mentira!

- Doremi! – Aiko me agarro, para yo no golpear más Kaori.

- Déjame Aiko! – Grité yo en cuanto Kaori escapa muy asustada. Aiko espero yo estuviese más calma y me soltó. En ese momento vi Kotake entrando en la escuela muy triste. Corrí hasta el y lo abrase muy fuerte.

- Doremi porque dicen esas cosas de mi?! – me pregunto muy triste, solo no lloraba porque estaba en la escuela.

- Porque son todos unos envidiosos!

Pov normal

Después de las clases, en la Maho-Do, Aiko, Momoko, Onpu y Hazuki hablaban de Doremi y Kotake.

- Podemos usar la magia para ver se eso es mentira o verdad! – dice Onpu.

- Yo creo que es mentira, Kotake siempre fue muy bueno jugador! No creo que el tome drogas. Debe ser alguno enemigo de el.

- Tienes razón Aiko, pero también puede ser una enemiga de Doremi! – dice Majorica.

- DE DOREMI?! Pero porque!? – preguntan todas las Ojamajo al mismo tiempo.

- Claro! Majorica tiene razón! Puede tener sido una de las fans de Kotake! – dice Hazuki.

- Pero vamos usar la magia para que nuestras duvidas sean esclarecidas!

- SI!

En otro sitio más distante.

- La 1º parte de lo plano esta pronta, pero quien yo quiero lastimar es Harukaze! Jajajajajajajajaja


End file.
